The Pillow Story
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Artie is lovin' up on his favorite body pillow. USUK short and spicy!
1. Chapter 1

REVIEW PLEASE! I love reading them!

* * *

"He'd never like me." Arthur thought as he secretly gazed towards Alfred at the world meeting. "He probably likes Matthew or that git, Francis."

After the meeting was over, Arthur and his allies returned to their shared house. Since there was a lack of rooms, Arthur had to share a room with his Alfred. They had separate beds, of course, but Arthur wouldn't mind if they had to share just one.

**"**I wish I could just tell him!" Arthur cursed at himself as he went to his shared room.

**"**I'm gonna take a shower, K?" Alfred asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

**"**K" Arthur mumbled and sat on the edge of his bed. He had a number of blankets and pillows, including a teal body pillow that he was particularly fond of. He glanced at the pillow, but sat unmoving.

Thoughts of Alfred in the shower, all steamy and wet, swirled in Arthur's head until he gave in. He stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed. He scooted up to the pillow and straddled it, like he always did when he wanted Alfred especially badly. He pressed his crotch against the cottony surface and ground his hips into the pillow, the friction turning him on more and more.

Slight moans of Alfred's name slipped from his lips. "A-Alfred." He moaned as he touched all the right places and rubbed against the pillow. He imagined how soft and smooth Alfred's skin must feel and how tasty his lips must be. A wave of shock shot through Arthur just as he heard the bathroom door open and he came on the pillow, vocalizing Alfred's name in a muffled scream once again.

Alfred stood, stunned in the doorway, wrapped in his towel. He couldn't believe his eyes. Arthur was blushing a deep shade of red as tears began to stream down his face.

**"**This is so embarrassing." Arthur whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to make it all disappear. He felt the soiled pillow being pulled from his grasp as he was turned onto his back._ "Oh, no."_ Arthur thought_ "Here it comes. He's going to slap me or scold me or declare that he never wants to see my dirty face again."_

Arthur was dumbfounded when, instead of a hand colliding with his cheek, a pair of soft lips collided with his own. His eyes shot open to see Alfred's squeezed shut with determination and feel Alfred's weight settle on top of him. Alfred's lips attacked Arthur's as if he were running out of time. As if this dream would slip away before he could stop it.

Arthur got up on his elbows and stared at Alfred in shock "What are you doing?"

**"**I've wanted to do this for so long, dude." Alfred breathed before he went back to the kisses. His towel had been deserted by the bathroom door and the two men lie together on the bed, pressed skin to skin. Soon, kisses weren't enough to satisfy each other's desires.

Alfred licked Arthur's lips and glided down to nip at his sensitive neck. Arthur moaned at the feel of the American's sharp teeth nibbling away at his creamy skin.

**"**I can't stop myself." Alfred whispered "I want all of you, right here, right now!" and with that he ran a hand up to Arthur's chest and began to tease his nipples, pinching and pulling at them quickly.

Arthur let a small gasp of 'yes' escape his lips as he ran his fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. Alfred laughed quietly against the Brit's neck and mumbled "You like that?"

When Arthur nodded, Alfred ground their hips together, rubbing their growing erections against one another. Arthur let out a small moan of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, twisting his fingers in his hair.

Alfred continued to suck on Arthur's neck as he let his hands run freely over the Englishman's body. As he ground harder, practically dry humping Artie, his hands ended up playing at his sex lines. He halted the hip thrusts for a moment to slip his hand around Arthur's cock and start pumping. Artie hung his head back and let out a breathy moan, spreading his legs for Alfred. The American chuckled and used his other free hand to fondle Arthur's sack.

The pleasure was overwhelming; Almost too much for Arthur to handle. Having someone else touch him this way, someone who seemed to know all the right places and tricks. He wanted to return the favor. He lifted his head and bit Alfred's neck, but in his excitement, it may have been a little too hard.

"Ah, whoa there, tiger." Alfred chuckled. "Careful with the teeth, man." Alfred, being the virile and dominant man he is, was quick to make the next move.

He ran his fingertips up the contours of Arthur's middle and stuck them into his hot mouth, swirling them around and playing with his tongue. Arthur responded by sucking them lightly and once they were fully coated, Alfred pulled them out, directing his hand towards Arthur's entrance.

Arthur had a concerned look on his face as he watched the fingers. "Wh-what are you going to do with thos- Ah!" Alfred thrust one in rather quickly due to his excitement and Arthur felt a shock run through him. Sure he had fingered himself before, but having Alfred do it was better. Much better. He could reach further and poke at new angles that Arthur couldn't.

Alfred kept poking around, looking for that spot and when he couldn't find it he pulled his finger out then pushed it back in, adding a second. Arthur moaned at being stretched further, but didn't protest.

When Alfred was about to add a third, Arthur's body jerked and he whimpered in pleasure. Alfred smirked and poked that spot a few more times before rolling onto his back, pulling Arthur on top of him.

"I want you to ride me." he said, with a cocky smile, "Just like you did with that pillow."

Arthur blushed and started stuttering "B-but . . . I can't . ."

Alfred held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Sure you can. It's easy." he gently placed his hands on Arthur's hips and lifted him carefully. He raised his own pelvis a little and held his member in line with Arthur's anus.**  
****  
**"Now just sit down . . very carefully . . " Arthur rested his hands on Alfred's abdomen to steady himself as he lowered his butt onto his dick. He bit his lip as Arthur's hot, tight ass slid over him. "That's right . . " he grunted as he tried with all his might to keep from bucking his hips.

Arthur glided over Alfred until he was in to the hilt. The Brit whimpered softly as his muscles twitched and adjusted to Alfred's length and thickness. Once he was fully accustomed, his body begged for friction.

"Alfie . . " he moaned "move . . Please!"

Alfred smirked and pulled out at a painfully slow tempo, "Tell me when you want me to speed up." He rubbed circles into Arthur's hips with his thumbs as he rolled his own hips. The petite Englishman lifted himself slightly to give Alfred more room for movement.

The pain of being stretched started to give way to pleasure as Arthur whispered, 'more. . . oh god, Alfred . . . more . . . '

Alfred smiled and looked up at him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Arthur groaned and said, in a normal tone of voice "You git, I said more."

Alfred smiled again and shook his head. "I still can't hear you, man. You gotta be _loud_."

Arthur whined then let out a particularly loud and breathy, "More, Alfred! Faster!"

A shiver ran up Alfred's spine as his name was called out and he roughly grabbed Arthur's hips, slamming into him hard. Arthur let out a surprised yelp as his prostate was scraped against and he could feel Alfred's nails dig into his skin.

The American man let out a shaky laugh and said "Keep talking... Tell me how it feels..."

"Oh!" Arthur moans, "It's so hot . . And so thick! It just fills me up until I can't take in anymore!" Alfred thrust faster, ramming the firm lump right behind Arthur's pelvis, making the Brit scream.

"That's right," he muttered, "Let everyone know you're riding my dick."

Arthur bounced on top of Alfred a few more times before sitting down on him with all his weight. The smaller blonde felt the pressure on his prostate and threw his head back as he came in Alfred's face.

When Alfred felt the warm liquid splatter on his cheek and heard Arthur's cries, he let go, blowing his hot load deep inside of him. As he came down from his high, Arthur fell forward onto Alfred's chest, squishing his spunk between them.

"That was so hot." he moaned softly, followed by an agreeing noise from Alfred.

He pet Arthur's hair until he stopped panting, then suggested quietly, "We should get you cleaned up. Will you shower with me?"

Arthur nodded and Alfred carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred sat facing each other at the next world meeting. "Quit rubbing my foot, you git!" Arthur snarled across the table.

Alfred chuckled, "Man! Who knew you were so uptight about PDA's?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone else knowing!"

A deep voice rumbled next to him, "It's a little late for that. . . Everyone heard you. . .These walls are so thin, Da?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Alfred in shower-

Alfred sighed and stepped in the shower. He closed the glass door and concentrated on the hot water running down his back.

"Oh Arthur . . " he mumbled, as he rubbed the underside of his member with his index finger. "How am I ever going to get you in my bed?" He wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping slowly. He leaned his forehead against the tile wall and closed his eyes.

He imagined Arthur, lying in his bed. Sleeping so peacefully, like he did every night when Alfred would watch him. He wasn't a creeper or anything. He just loved the way Arthur's eyelids looked like they were shut ever so gently. How his lips would always be slightly parted as his chest rose and fell with every soft breath.

His hand started to speed up as he imagined the parts of Arthur he had never seen. His butt, how round and firm it must be. His balls, with their soft, delicate skin. His dick, just waiting to be sucked.

Alfred's breathing began to quicken as he pressed on the tip of his penis and thought of what Arthur's face might look like when he comes. He bit his lip to keep from being too loud in the echoey shower. He pumped his hand faster and faster, imagining Arthur calling out his name until, finally, he reached his climax.

He was panting heavily as he washed the mess off the wall. The water started to turn cold as Alfred quickly finished washing himself and turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel and ruffled his hair dry before wrapping it around his waist and heading out into the bedroom.

* * *

-Alfred and Arthur in shower-

Alfred carried Arthur into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet lid while he turned the shower on. After a few moments he tested the water and decided it was warm enough. He helped Arthur off his seat and led him into the shower, sliding the glass door closed behind him.

They stood close together in the warm water, not needing to say a word. Arthur laid his hands on Alfred's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Alfred ran his hands around Arthur's sides to rub his back and neck. He left soft kisses on Arthur's ear, temple, and in his hair.

The Brit's eyes slowly drifted closed as the pounding of the water lulled him to sleep.


End file.
